


How it *really* went

by orphan_account



Category: Fail_Fandomanon RPF
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, F/F, Gen, Multi, OTP Feels, sadly no velociraptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU/timestamp from "All this for the punchline".</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it *really* went

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All this for the punchline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286753) by [fireinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinthedark/pseuds/fireinthedark). 



> Okay but no, actually, this is what _really_ happened while OAA/OEA were prisoners during the second punic war.

Overly Earnest Anon (who was also Hannibal/Scipio Anon and should therefore be referred as Overly Earnest Anon | Hannibal/Scipio Anon) looked fearfully around.

"Oh man" she said in a hushed whisper "We're imprisoned!"

"Yeah, no shit" Overly Aggressive Anon replied. "Why the fuck are you whispering?" OAA asked aggressively.

"Because we're captive? And they might kill us if they think we're spies? So I don't want them to hear us speak in English?" Overly Earnest Anon | Hannibal/Scipio Anon replied (still whispering, obviously).

"WHY. ARE. YOU. MAKING. EVERY. SENTENCE. A. QUESTION." Overly Aggressive Anon demanded, the vein on her forehead pulsating wildly.

"Why are you punctuating every word like that?" Overly Earnest Anon | Hannibal/Scipio Anon asked earnestly.

"Argh!" Overly Aggressive Anon screamed, kicking a convenient rock that just happened to be chilling next to her feet. "I've had it with these questions! Stop being so difficult and get us out of here!"

"Well, it's not that easy" Overly Earnest Anon | Hannibal/Scipio Anon replied, looking at her feet.

"It's almost like you want us to be here, trapped in this cell, all alone and in the dark [AN: did I mention it was drak? Because it was dark.]. Plus it's cold, so we're gonna have to huddle for heat soon... WAIT A SECOND!"

Overly Earnest Anon | Hannibal/Scipio Anon blushed so crimson Overly Aggressive Anon could see it in the dark of their lonely, dark, cold prison cell that was empty except for them.

"Wait a second" Overly Aggressive Anon continued "You're enjoying this!" she accused.

"Is it so bad that we're in this together?" Overly Earnest Anon | Hannibal/Scipio Anon sighed, looking into Overly Aggressive Anon's bright cerulean orbs.

"Wha-Of course it is!" sputtered OAA.

"But nonnie, can't you feel the spark whenever we touch? That instant connection, that feeling of home, the pressing _need_ to just _take_ " whispered Overly Earnest Anon | Hannibal/Scipio Anon as she slithered closer to Overly Earnest Anon who backed away until she hit the wall.

"This is wrong! We can't do that!"

"Shhh, just let it happen" Overly Earnest Anon | Hannibal/Scipio Anon | Sensual Slithering ~~Anus~~ Anon whispered in Overly Aggressive Anon's ear before biting the lobe gently.

Overly Aggressive Anon shivered at OEA | H/SA | SSA's scent that smelled like something uniquely nonnie's before remembering that, oh right, she was Overly _Aggressive_ Anon, not Waits Against The Wall To Be Ravished Anon. So she spinned them around, OEA | H/SA | SSA's head thwacking loudly against the brick wall, and smiled.

" _I_ will do the ravishing!" she crowed and then proceeded to ravish the nonnie of her heart.

TEH END.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I tag for dubcon/non-con/rape, whatcha say? I mean, their love is pure, but I don't wanna trigger anyone :(


End file.
